Beauty
by Elentari Endless
Summary: Some swear my eyes shine in the dark like the eyes of a cat do, and I don't correct them. It's the shine of pleasure, of enjoying life... [2x1]


Title: Beauty  
Author: Elentari "The perpetually Bored one"  
Rating: R  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
PLEASE READ THE WARNING  
  
Warnings: Desperation and insanity, homosexuality, borderline Necrophilia...BORDERLINE!!! I'm sick, just not THAT sick.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings that are Gundam Wing belong to the rightful owners, I am not that owner. Money doesn't grow on trees, therefore I have none. All anyone can get from me are a few cuts and bruises. And a sketchbook, a notebook and a laptop that's exactly 10 yrs old o.O  
I do own the idea, and I don't think anyone else would want it anyway.  
  
Notes: Some people might consider this character bashing...everyone who really loves TRUE romance, eerm, don't read this and then blame me later, ok?  
Would be nice to read this with psycho music, may I suggest Wumpscut, Cinema Strange, Feindflug  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
See how it shines  
  
Clear of blasphemy  
  
Utterly repulsive  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
I came in late that night, the mission was not that difficult, not in the least. It was a simple standard go in, set off some cute explosives, get out mission.  
There was such an air of despair in the night that I couldn't help myself. I did a bit more than just set explosives.  
It had been so long since I had had the chance to do some serious carnage, and to be honest, I missed it. No, I didn't just miss it, I craved it.  
Poor poor Ozzy who got in my way that night, how pitiful they are. They can't even face a fifteen-year-old kid in hand-to-hand combat, and they want to take over the world. What a classic children's story, the big bad man with his good for nothing henchmen.  
  
It's been long since I had the chance to fight like I did that night, not with machines or weapons of great firepower, no, just me and my love.  
My love would be a black gundanium knife.  
I always hold a part of DeathScythe close to me. What can I say, he's more than a friend...  
  
God, the rush of plunging the cold blade in to frail human flesh with all the strength I have in me, then watching the crimson liquid flow on to my hand. It's power, the power to decide the fate of another. Twist the blade and hear them cry out even louder, laugh maniacally to help raise the fear.  
  
It's not like none of them deserved to die.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Eager to abuse  
  
Jumping to the frailty  
  
Care to sign the picture?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
Ha, all their pretty ideals, misplaced morals. Laughable hopes, no need for them at all, minds are clouded as it is.  
  
Isn't it important, to put everything in a box? Of course it is! Right and wrong, evil and good, ugly and beautiful...  
Please, note the sarcasm.  
It's all in the eye of the beholder. It isn't my problem that most of the beholders tend to disagree. But then, if they did, there would be no conflict and humanity would lose it's imperfection therefore losing their humanity. Wouldn't that be a waste?  
  
Strangely enough, we mostly agree on things that are beautiful and things that are evil.  
  
Our opponent is not a fool like most believe. He is not insane, he knows true beauty, and with it he knows the golden rule, as do I. All beauty...  
He's not deluded, he is alive. He is enforcing his ideal, and for that he should be admired. He is making humanity fight for theirs as well, trying to win back their normality should they not want to join his Utopia.  
And I know we will win in the end, because to him, war is beautiful, and in that he damned himself.  
I think he knows it too.  
Treize is full of intrigue, truly a man I would probably have liked, had I the time to get to know him better.  
  
But time is usually something no one really has, isn't it.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hide from the dark  
  
All so bright and full of purity  
  
It makes me want to vomit  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
When I came in to the safe-house, or should I say mansion, I was drenched in blood and still grinning. My braid was coloured crimson, dripping on the delicate carpet as I walked up the stairs. The dripping was caused by the rain I had walked in, it stopped the blood from drying. There was rain, there had been a storm when I made them scream.  
  
It was usually me who destroyed things and stained everything, and Wufei made sure to remind me of that. One more carpet wouldn't hurt much I think.  
  
It's not like Quatre would be mad at me, for anything. He is my brother after all.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A true pierrot  
  
Brightly coloured  
  
Simply twisted  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
A mirror caught my attention before I got to my room. I stopped to amuse myself. I find myself terribly amusing, but that might be because there is no other who does. No one would ever understand me, not even Quatre.  
  
I was a mother's worst nightmare. I am the bad thing that creeps in the night, hell-spawned and loving it.  
Some swear my eyes shine in the dark like the eyes of a cat do, and I don't correct them. It's the shine of pleasure, of enjoying life.  
I always have that shine after I kill.  
  
Often do people wonder why I mostly dress in black.  
Well, simply because I like it. It has no deep meaning that would shock the world, and it most definitely has nothing to do with Shinigami.  
I am not one for colour, and my eyes therefore are an impossible one. Have you seen it before? How often do you remember having seen a boy with Violet eyes, hm? Think about it.  
  
I am most definitely not normal.  
  
I am not what the masses call 'Goth'.  
I take great joy in putting the darkness on my face every day, yes, but I am not a part of the group that blatantly prances around in need of attention. Here I speak of the people who feel that Goths are always depressed morbid freaks and they fit in to that category.  
I just like the look but it makes me look more fragile if anything, not menacing. But of course, 'people' don't see that.  
  
I don't give a flying fuck about the masses. The individual is smart. The people are idiots.  
  
So they say it's a bad thing to rebel against society. I tend to wonder, and maybe you should wonder as well.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Have your sugar  
  
Spread it out  
  
Does it do enough for your innocence?  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
I love a good illusion, one that can fool everyone. I am a master of them.  
Slightly pout my lips and hide behind my bangs, oh my, aren't I the most cute and innocent thing you've ever seen?  
Maybe tilt my head and grin, heh, aren't we happy today?  
Think you could see through me?  
  
You should guess who could best me at illusions.  
He's an angel, truly perfect in every way, at least he appears to be, doesn't he?  
  
I get bored quickly enough, and with the mirror it is no different, so I continued to my room to change and maybe shower, then again, maybe not. Maybe I would just sleep in the bed looking like hell.  
I really didn't care one bit.  
  
There was a slight problem though.  
  
Heero.  
  
That boy always showed up in the most annoying times. He could of course just be doing it to annoy me, but perfection doesn't have emotion, therefore, no desire. No humanity.  
  
"Hm. Mission?"  
  
"Fine, it's of course been taken care of."  
  
"You're covered in blood."  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
Remember how my eyes tend to shine? His do too, his eyes shine brightly as the sky. His eyes are always troubled, always set on storm. He truly is beautiful.  
  
He plays his part in life, as do we all, his is the role of perfection come to life. He is everyone's wet dream, perfect student, perfect soldier, and perfect partner. He is perfection. He is beauty in life.  
  
"Duo, you need to take care of the injuries."  
  
"Really? You see any? It isn't my blood Sherlock."  
I took off my shirt, knowing perfectly well what it would do to him. I needed a reaction, I felt the craving for it. Hey, don't look down on me, when have you ever passed up an opportunity to taint someone so pure and lovely?  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Empty-headed  
  
Empty hearted  
  
Angels Fuck  
  
Devils Screw  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I walk over to him, that grin of mine returning. I smell blood...  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
For the pleasure  
  
For tonight  
  
Haunt the vision  
  
Sell your life  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
"How long have you wanted me, Heero? How long has your mind gotten you lost in my body? How many times have you masturbated the emptiness away?"  
You lost your composure, I saw the perfect mask fall to pieces, yes, you were vulnerable, fragile, and so beautiful...  
  
I wasn't guessing, I had heard you softly whisper my name in the middle of the night every time we shared a room. I knew perfection had a flaw.  
  
It wanted me.  
  
"Come on Heero, don't you want to touch me? Don't you want to feel what it's like to be touched by me? To be touched by death?"  
  
You were sweating, and I knew you were aroused.  
I pulled you in to my arms and violently crushed my lips on yours. I knew you haven't been kissed before, and I don't care. I didn't know if you swing my way, and I still didn't care. You're perfect, and I want that. You're perfect from the lovely body to the amazing mind, and yet the naive nature of a child when I touch you.  
I can't help smiling, the Perfect Soldier, 'raped' by the God of Death.  
  
Maybe I'm wrong in what I do, maybe I'm wrong in believing in my own ability. Maybe I should leave you alone to go off and save the world ten times over so everyone can enjoy it a little longer.  
  
It could be possible my timing was off. I should have warned my little brother...  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I want to taste your body  
  
I want to be inside  
  
Never try to stop me  
  
Baby don't you cry...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
However tempting it was to just take you in the hallway I decided against it.  
Someone might have spoiled my fun.  
And that really is all that matters in life, isn't it? Let's have fun y'all! Let's all not care and watch it slowly fall.  
Let's all be pretty little things...  
  
I pulled you in to my room and slammed the door shut behind us, no one needs to know. I wanted you to myself.  
  
You were standing there, looking very lost, so pure...  
Lips, slightly swollen from the assault, the wild hair even more so, God, you are divine.  
  
"Come to me Heero..."  
You obediently walked to me and stood there helpless.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if Death can feel. If it can't, than why can I feel this desire to keep you safe?  
  
"Do you want this?"  
And I surprised myself by asking. I have never asked before. I never care.  
  
"...Yes."  
I grinned again, buried my hands in your hair. You have silk, not hair, it's amazingly soft.  
I care for foreplay, but god no, I needed you, badly. I roughly pulled the shirt off and then stripped you of your shorts. You tugged at my pants and I almost giggled, this was too cute.  
  
I can have anyone I want, anything. I don't need anyone, I need you.  
  
Work of ART. No more words are needed, because they would all be wasted. There simply is no way to describe you.  
You looked at me expectantly, and I really wasn't going to deny you. I guided you to the bed and pounced on you. I needed a taste of you, to see, to remember.  
  
You aren't like any other, you don't taste sweet, no, you're like spice, prickling the senses.  
I know you were untouched.  
  
You are mine.  
  
"You are mine, and no one will ever touch you again." I moaned when your hesitant touches spread over my body.  
  
"Yours..." you said, closing your eyes when I took you in my mouth. I bet you never saw this night coming, did you my beauty?  
I bet you never imagined my mouth doing this to you for real, did you?  
I could feel your body shudder under me, I knew this was borderline insanity. Not everyone is touched by Death on his or her first time.  
You moaned my name, and I know you were near your climax, I saw you grabbing on to the sheets as if you were afraid you would fall.  
  
But you did fall. You fell in to me, face first. Baby, don't you know what you have put yourself in?  
  
I looked at your face, all flushed and so full of life for the first time, Heero, don't you know, that it is always a bad move to be alive close to Death?  
  
You smile, a real smile and whisper to me.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Duo. Aishiteru Shinigami..."  
  
I stare for a second. Me? Beautiful? No, Death isn't beauty, death cannot be loved. You can be fascinated with Death, you can hate it, fear it, embrace it, but never love it. It's not done.  
  
It's not normal. It's out of this world. Oh Gods, I knew you were perfect...  
  
I reach behind me and grin again, my Shinigami grin this time, oh Heero, sometimes, things must be left unsaid...  
  
He stares at me, probably afraid he did something wrong, and oh my, maybe he did.  
The blade feels so good in my hand, it almost cuts me in joy of being taken out again. My love will get to feel my fascination, it will get to take the life of Heero Yuy...  
  
I am too far gone Heero...  
  
Taking the blade out, I smile lovingly.  
  
"Heero babe, you're true beauty...Do you know what they say about beauty?"  
You only shake your head, uncertain of my actions, scared, confused, and overall, excited. Oh lovely boy, how does it feel to be tainted?  
  
You like it don't you? You never wanted to be pure did you?  
You are my perfect companion.  
  
"The golden rule Heero...All beauty...Must die."  
I slice your delicate throat with one swift motion, and you simply smile. I heard you Heero, I heard you say it...  
  
You said 'I know Duo...I've always known...You are beauty too, Death...'  
  
I kiss your lips and bathe in your blood, oh Heero, I think I love you. I trace my hands over your body, god Heero, you feel so good. I bring my fingers back to my mouth and gently suck, your blood tastes so divine, Heero. You are my ambrosia, my weakness and my strength.  
  
I know it Heero, you died for me.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Go in to your pit of hell  
  
Creature of despair  
  
Go, hide you monstrosity  
  
Live in your melancholy  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
Treize knows. I know, and I guess, Heero has always known as well.  
  
I am Death.  
  
But I am no exception to the rule.  
  
I watch myself in the mirror, my body covered in your blood. I am slender and toned, my body pale and smooth, hardly a scar there even though I have been in more battles than I can count. My eyes shine, surreal.  
  
He was right when he said it.  
  
I am beauty. I am gorgeous, not just fascinating.  
  
Death is beautiful. I am Death.  
  
Beauty must die.  
  
Death.  
  
I am Death.  
  
Die, beauty, Death, Shinigami, Heero, arousal, god, beauty, love, Death, I...Argh!  
  
I must die.  
  
I smile, ah, the irony of life. I find love, I slay it, and afterwards slay myself and join the one I had lost. The irony, the fate, the logic. My thoughts are finally aligned.  
  
I pull my knife up to look at it. It is still stained with Heero's blood. I feel no regret in taking his life, and yet, there is no joy either. I don't feel the satisfaction I thought I would. There just isn't any.  
Oh Heero, you are a picture out of my dreams, it's just like I thought it would be...  
Crimson. You are gorgeous Heero, you top my looks.  
  
I hope Quatre will understand, it was time. My time had come, soon his will as well. He doesn't have to rush and follow me, my little brother has to do it his own way.  
  
I walk back to the bed where Heero lays, and climb on top of him again. He is still warm and beautiful, he gives the illusion of life.  
  
Monochrome, aren't we Heero? We're both drenched in blood. I'm not black, I'm red. I guess you are too.  
  
I kiss your lips and put the knife in your hand, careful now, you don't want to hurt yourself pretty. I guide your hand to the exact spot of my heart, and I could swear you moved with me.  
  
"See ya on the other side babe" I said and smiled, as we pushed the knife in my heart.  
  
Push and twist baby, that's how it's done.  
  
  
Push. Twist.  
  
  
I fall on top of you, my lips on yours.  
  
And so all beauty must die...  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And yes, it is SUPPOSED to switch from past to present. It's not a flaw of my writing ^__^ 


End file.
